


Koopaling Klown Kart

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games)
Genre: Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart), Mario Kart, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Bowser Junior challenges the Koopalings to a race around Bowser's Castle as the seven miniature versions of Bowser are too preoccupied with attacking each other, much to Junior's dismay.





	Koopaling Klown Kart

Bowser Junior shook his head as he was fixing up his Koopa Klown Kar. His seven Koopaling siblings were arguing again with each other, all eight of the Mini Bowsers prepping a race around Bowser's Castle as it was starting to rain, with lightning flashing as thunder was booming, with the red molten magma remaining hot as usual.

"Must you guys always be this obnoxious?" Bowser Jr. groaned as he placed his right hand on his forehead.

"You think you could beat me in a race?" Larry taunted as he chuckled.

"Beat you? I don't even need to try!" Wendy teased as she finished adjusting her pink bow.

"Ha! You all wish you could be as stylish as me!" Roy

Lemmy

Iggy

Morton

"Humph! All of you are nothing compared to my composing skills on the race track!" Ludwig boasted as he stood in his clown car, with the other Koopalings all laughing at him as he grumbled in annoyance.

With the Lakitu giving off the signal, the Koopalings all took off in their clown cars, with Bowser Jr. being the last one to start off as he followed, watching his seven relatives ram into each other and damaging their carts as they all entered into Bowser's Castle, with them avoiding the various Thwomps that came crashing down from the ceilings. The Koopalings all went right through the rainbow colored item boxes, all of them getting green and red Koopa Troopa shells while Bowser Jr. got a bunch of yellow bananas following him,


End file.
